Voldemort and the Heart of Atlantis
by Atlantima
Summary: Voldie tries another plan to take over the world, but this time, it involves Atlantis. Old title: Harry Potter and the Crystal of Athilan
1. It Begins

Voldemort and the Heart of Atlantis

By Julia Butler

CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS

Deep underground in a hidden cavern, followers of the Dark Arts were meeting to help their leader.

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his throne, addressing them. The Death Eaters were jubilant that he had his body back, but he reminded them that their work was far from over.

"Our ultimate goal is to rid all schools of magic of Mudbloods; how shall we accomplish this?"

Lucius Malfoy spoke up. "I believe that it would further our cause to elect Death Eaters to every school governor position; now that I am no longer among them, we cannot keep such a close watch on Dumbledore."

"I concur. Wormtail, write that down."

The rat Animagus hastily scribbled Malfoy's idea on his yellowed parchment.

"What's next, Wormtail?" Voldemort's deep, evil voice made the question sound terrifying.

"Er, well," Pettigrew flipped through the parchment sheets, "Er, the spies will present their, um, research."

"Yes…yes…Crabbe, Goyle, what can you tell us tonight?"

The two men stepped forward, dark cloaks hiding their faces, but not their girth.

"We have found an excellent source of power for you to use, master," Goyle announced.

"Yes, my lord," Crabbe added. "The full extent of its capabilities is unknown to anyone, but we know that it can heal anyone of almost anything, generates force fields, powers flying vehicles, and, when used correctly, can increase your power more than ever."

"What is this miraculous 'power source', and where is it located?" queried the evil wizard.

"The location is not confirmed yet, but it is known as…the Atlantean Crystal."

Far from the evil wizards, another underground chamber held another meeting: the coronation of the new rulers of Atlantis.

Milo Thatch stood nervously at the front of the throne room. He'd have been perfectly comfortable standing in a corner taking notes on something like this, but he felt out of place actually participating.

The high priestess of Atlantis, Paiganarel, was conducting the traditional ceremony.

"Moakh DEH-ra MI-loh THATCH-toap; mo-keh Tah-NEB THATCH-toap,"

(You were Milo Thatch; you are King Thatch)

Paiganarel gave him the official royal staff, the one that had belonged to Kashekim Nedakh.

"Moakh DEH-ra Kidagakash; mo-keh MAH-neb Kida-TOAP,"

(You were Kidagakash; you are Queen Kida)

Kida was presented with a slightly shorter staff.

"Athilan KIH-gahn Tab-ma-toap WEEL-tehm!"

(Atlantis welcomes its royalty!)

The ancient city was engulfed in a tidal wave of applause as the new leaders left the room.


	2. An Evil Plan

CHAPTER TWO: AN EVIL PLAN  
  
An excited murmur broke out among the Death Eaters.  
  
"Atlantean?"  
  
"How are we going to get to Atlantis? "  
  
"Crystal? What the heck kind of power source-"  
  
"Quiet!" Voldemort's voice silenced the babble. "If my spies say there is a power source under the ocean, then there's a power source under the ocean!"  
  
The Dark Lord paused, considering his next words. "We will split up. All Animagi, to the north chamber. Those of you that are skilled in the art of self-transfiguration, to the west chamber. Spies…half of you go with Goyle to meet the Animagi; the other half, with Crabbe, to the west. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
1 In the North Chamber  
  
Rows upon rows of benches were arranged in the large meeting room. Each wizard took a seat.  
  
Voldemort stood at the front, the look on his face stern. He began the choosing.  
  
"All of you that transform into birds…you are dismissed."  
  
A third of the Death Eaters left, annoyance visible on their countenances.  
  
"If your animal form is a fish, you stay. If it is a dolphin, whale, shark, et cetera, you stay."  
  
Half of the remaining wizards shuffled out.  
  
"Goyle," Voldemort said as he left, "you are to tell them everything you know about this crystal."  
  
2 In the West Chamber  
  
As You-Know-Who entered, the first thing he saw was Crabbe, explaining a detailed map of Atlantis to the wizards.  
  
"…is located at the top of the central tower. You will transform into water creatures, Apparate to the tower area, then use a Summoning charm to take…" He had noticed his master's entrance. "Er, take the Crystal back to the hideout."  
  
"Very good, Vincent," the evil one said, "By this time next week, we will rule the world!"  
  
He shouted to his minions. "Switch rooms, everyone! You must know everything about this Crystal before we seek it!" 


	3. Problems

A/N: Somebody tell me, did I spell souveniers right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of the parrot-lizard. That belongs to Rebmakash. I didn't make up the name Relacuas, Anna (msanna@mac.com) did.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Two days later, Voldemort and 20 followers in various shapes were swimming back up to the waves. Resurfacing, he ordered them to Apparate back to the chamber.  
  
"Bloody hell! That damned lobster!" Apparently, the dark wizard had discovered the Leviathan. "Killed off half of our forces! Why wouldn't our spells work on it? WHY?"  
  
Pacing, he shouted orders. "Team one, research Atlantis more thoroughly! Team two, make me some underwater brooms!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Your Majesties!" Relacuas, the royal advisor, rushed up to Milo and Kida on their thrones. "There's been a report of an attack on the Leviathan!"  
  
Kida, being in charge of defense, was instantly alert. "When?"  
  
"Just this morning, but whoever it was, they've retreated."  
  
"Anything else we should know, Relacuas?" Milo asked.  
  
"They used magic, but, obviously, it didn't work."  
  
"Magic? Who has magic outside of Atlantis?" the king mused, scratching his head.  
  
"Could it have been Rourke?" inquired Kidagakash, "Or a friend of his?"  
  
"Possibly." Milo turned to the advisor. "Set up some photocrystals in that area. If they attack again, we can see who it is."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Excellent work, Barnes," Voldemort commented. "This map is exactly what we need for our next attack."  
  
"Thank you, Lord," the dark-skinned man replied. "It was hard to find."  
  
"How exactly did you get this?"  
  
"I snuck into a Muggle's house with my Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Wonderful...Barnes, you may go. WORMTAIL!"  
  
The small man poked his head in the doorway as Phillip Barnes left the evil lord's office. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Tell the minions that Atlantis is NOT underwater!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MEANWHILE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Preston B. Whitmore was taking his morning walk. It was raining cats and dogs outside today, so he walked along the halls of his mansion instead of on the sidewalks.  
  
The pointy-haired billionaire soon found himself in a large room devoted entirely to Atlantis. Mail arrived by parrot-lizard every few months, and sometimes Milo and Kida would bring souveniers when they visited. This was where he kept all of it, the whole ball of wax.  
  
Whitmore liked to look at a map of the lost empire and try to guess where they were right now.  
  
"Donnelly's dingbats! Where's the map?" 


	4. Evil is Coming

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay; I've had a blockage in my creativity pipe. Dialogue in brackets () indicates Atlantean.  
  
Chapter Four  
Evil is Coming  
  
Dear Mr. Whitmore,  
  
Things are going swimmingly down here. Milo has taught me that that word means "wonderfully" and not "like someone who is swimming". Yours is a confusing language.  
  
The other day, our advisor informed us that someone or something attempted to get past the Leviathan using magic. They did not succeed, but I am worried. Would you know anything about this?  
  
I must go now. The life of a queen is a busy one.  
  
Yours,  
Queen Kidagakash  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dozens of wizards thronged the cave, waiting for Voldemort's announcement. They each clutched a broom, handmade by one of their men working at Dervish & Banges, which could "fly" through the water.  
  
At the head of the chamber, the Dark Lord himself raised a hand for silence, which was immediate.  
  
"My loyal followers, we may soon find our forces in possession of the Atlantean crystal. Some of you may not know just how powerful this object can make us. With it, we can heal instantly from battle, cast spells more powerful than Avada Kedavra, and shield ourselves from enemy fire.  
  
"The plan is this: We shall avoid the beast by Apparating to the caves outside Atlantis. Some will stay there, just in case, but most shall proceed onward and split up to search for the crystal. When we find it, we'll make a shield around ourselves and take it to the surface using the brooms you have been issued.  
  
"Everyone got that? Let's go!"  
  
In a flash, the chamber was emptied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Do you hear something? The hunter paused and looked at his companion.  
  
Yes, the other replied. It came from over there. He pointed with his spear.  
  
There's something moving...There's more than one of-  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
A flash of light hit the Atlantean. The other charged at the attacker, but this only made it easier for the wizard to aim a second spell. They lay, motionless, on the ground.  
  
"There are people here! How are we going to look for that crystal now? We can't stupefy everyone; they have that shielding ability."  
  
"Silence!" All eyes fell on Voldemort. "The plan will proceed. We'll just use an Imperius curse to make these two look for it.  
  
"Ennervate!" The minions held one hunter down as their leader awoke him.  
  
"Imperio!" A flash of light shot from the dark lord's wand and bounced off the Atlantean, hitting Wormtail. "What the bloody? Barnes! Why isn't it working?"  
  
"Dunno, sir," the wizard said, as Pettigrew sat up, rubbing his head. "Maybe it's those crystals on their necklaces." As soon as the words had left Barnes' mouth, Voldemort ripped the gem from its owner, breaking the string.  
  
"Imperio!" Still the spell was reflected, this time narrowly missing Barnes. "Damn it all! Avada Ked-"  
  
"Sir! If that spell bounces, it could kill us!"  
  
"Hmph...Fine. But we can't let these people live now; they've seen too much." You-Know-Who shoved the hunter at one of his men. "Take their spears and kill them the other way. Barnes! Go into the city with your cloak. Find the reason for this spell reflection, then come straight back here."  
  
"Yes sir." The man disappeared under an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"All of you," Voldemort pointed at the remaining forces. "Hide in these caves until he returns."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Unknown to the evil army, there was a witness to this scene. Salmakia, the third in the party of hunters, had hidden behind a wall of rock when she saw the flash of light that was the first Stupefying Spell. When they had gone back to their hiding places in the caves, she turned and began vaulting back to the city with her spear. 


	5. Identified

Salmakia related the encounter to Milo and Kida. "There were several dozen of them, with one leader. And they had magic powers," she said.  
  
Everyone was baffled. "Well, you know what we need now?" asked Milo. "The Big Book of Evil People!"  
  
"To the library!" called a scribe.  
  
Kida pulled the heavy volume off a shelf and they began to consult it. Every page had the picture of a different villain, from Aranak to Charles Latrom.  
  
"Salmakia, was it this man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was it this man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was it this man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was it this man?"  
  
"That is a woman."  
  
"So she is...Was it this man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was it this man?"  
  
"No...Actually, wait. Yes! That's him!"  
  
The page read:  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
GONE FOR 13 YEARS  
  
THE MOST FEARED DARK WIZARD OF ALL  
  
HIS NAME IS NOT SPOKEN AMONG WIZARDS.  
  
EVILNESS: 100%  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Lord Voldy and his gang of loyal supporters had captured one of the hunters and interrogated him. Using a powerful truth potion, The Bad Guy managed to learn that Atlanteans were immune to the Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Cadavra spells, due to the natural protection from their crystal.  
  
But he had also learned that there was a single person in Atlantis right now, who was not Atlantean, and so did not have this protection. A person of influence. A person of power. A person...who was the king. 


End file.
